Tu donneras des nouvelles cette fois, hein ?
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Rin croise Makoto pendant son footing matinal et profite de l'occasion pour essayer de se rapprocher un peu de lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu donneras des nouvelles cette fois, hein ?**

**Disclaimer :** Rinrin, Mako-chan et les autres appartiennent à Kyoani

**Résumé :** Rin croise Makoto pendant son footing matinal et profite de l'occasion pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu avec son ami d'enfance.

**Bonjour Free!dom ! Voilà ma deuxième fic sur Free !, un makorin cette fois. Ils me fascinent, cf la scène dans la chambre d'hôtel avant les régionales (trop d'amour). Niveau chronologie, l'histoire se situe entre les régionales et les nationales, donc au niveau de l'épisode 10 d'eternal summer à peu près. Sans rien ajouter de plus, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

><p>Rin vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. Il en était à bientôt cinquante minutes de footing. Son dernier kilomètre, qu'il avait parcouru dans le sable, pesait sur ses cuisses et ses mollets. Il se força à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour évacuer la douleur. Le jour était déjà bien avancé le samedi Rin courait plus tard qu'en semaine. C'était une sorte de grasse matinée. Le soleil ne tapait pas encore trop fort, laissant glisser ses rayons sur la surface calme de la mer. Le jeune homme ajusta son casque sur ses oreilles et allongea ses foulées. Il bifurqua pour quitter le sable et revenir sur un chemin plus clément et continua quelques minutes à un rythme plus soutenu. Devant lui, il crut apercevoir une silhouette qu'il connaissait. On croisait beaucoup de coureurs à cette heure-ci le week-end, aussi pressa-t-il encore plus l'allure pour se rapprocher.<p>

Un long sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut assez près pour qu'aucune erreur ne fût possible : le dos et les épaules musclés, de longues jambes et des cheveux olive, il se trouvait bien à quelques pas derrière Makoto. Il fit glisser son casque autour de son cou et s'écria :

- Oi ! Makoto !

Le garçon se retourna en ralentissant légèrement et son visage s'illumina d'un doux sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Rin.

- Oh Rin, c'est toi, fit-il d'un ton chaud et un peu essoufflé.

Rin combla la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées.

- C'est rare que l'on se croise comme ça ! Haru n'est pas avec toi ?

Makoto ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il rougit légèrement. Les premières pensées de Rin allaient toujours vers Haru.

- Il n'avait pas envie de courir ce matin, il était dans la baignoire quand je suis passé le chercher.

Rin éclata de rire puis se renfrogna immédiatement :

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de ruminer ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Enfin, il finit toujours par me surprendre. Et dire que j'arrive à peine à le battre alors que je dois travailler au moins deux fois plus que lui... Il est pas croyable.

Makoto rit doucement. Ils continuèrent à courir en silence quelques minutes. Rin laissait ses foulées se calquer sur celles de Makoto, longues et légères, plus tranquilles que les siennes. C'était agréable. Le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage accompagnait le bruit de leur pas et de leur respiration. Rin sentait le regard de Makoto se poser sur lui de temps en temps, comme pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il retint un sourire à cette pensée.

Puis la montre de Rin sonna pour annoncer qu'il avait terminé son heure de course quotidienne. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Makoto tout de suite, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles d'Iwatobi et en plus il appréciait toujours la compagnie du garçon. Il avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Rin lui jeta un coup d'oeil et lança :

- T'en es où ?

- J'ai bientôt fini, on peut s'arrêter si tu veux.

Rin plissa les yeux :

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, oui !

- Okay.

Ils ralentirent doucement et marchèrent encore quelques minutes, pour ne pas se refroidir trop vite.

- Tu cours tous les matins ? Demanda Rin tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Pas vraiment. Parfois le soir, et parfois pas du tout. Là comme les nationales approchent, j'essaye de m'y mettre plus régulièrement. Le niveau risque d'être très élevé.

- T'as raison. Ca prend tu temps mais ça fait vraiment du bien. Votre préparation avance bien ?

- Gou-chan et le coach ont fait du bon travail, nous suivons leur planning d'entraînement à la lettre. Nagisa, comme toujours, s'applique beaucoup mine de rien et progresse vite. Rei commence à affiner ses mouvements et se débarrasser de ses petits défauts. Tu y es pour beaucoup, tu sais.

Rin évita le regard de Makoto à ce moment-là, gêné par cette marque de reconnaissance. Le jeune homme poursuivit :

- Haru... Ah. Il a l'air en forme, plus impliqué qu'avant. Pourtant, la pression risque d'être encore plus forte. Il a peut-être compris quelque chose, aux régionales. Ou peut-être que le fait de nager en relais le rassure, il se sent moins sous le feu des projecteurs. Je lui fais confiance, mais parfois, même après toutes ces années, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

- Je crois que lui-même ne comprend pas toujours, commenta Rin. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance. Et toi alors ?

- Moi ? Heu, ça va.

- Comment ça, « ça va » ?

Makoto passa une main sur sa nuque, tout à coup très embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas trop être au centre de l'attention des autres, même si c'était seulement Rin.

- Je veux dire, je ne suis pas aussi bon que vous deux. Mais j'essaye de gagner en amplitude et en vitesse.

- Tch. A t'entendre on croirait que tu es vraiment mauvais, grinça Rin, agacé. Arrête d'être aussi sévère avec toi-même, tu fais de très bons temps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une barrière et commencèrent à faire des étirements. Makoto sourit. Rin faisait rarement des compliments, et quand il en faisait il devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas autant d'ambition que toi. Tant que je nage assez bien pour le relais, le reste m'est égal.

Rin resta silencieux. Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse ne pas aimer autant la compétition que lui, alors il peinait à trouver les mots justes pour soutenir Makoto dans ses choix. Pourtant Haru lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce qui était clair pour lui pouvait ne pas être évident pour les autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu parce que, jusque récemment, il avait imaginé continuer à nager avec ses vieux amis même après le lycée. Il réalisait que les choses se passeraient autrement. Sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude correctement, il lança d'un ton bourru :

- D'ailleurs, tu as réfléchi à notre discussion de la dernière fois ? A ce que tu veux faire, après.

Makoto fit jouer quelques instants les muscles de son dos en étirant ses bras vers le haut avant de répondre calmement :

- J'ai plusieurs idées. Je pensais aller tout simplement à la fac et voir là-bas. Et puis j'ai aidé le coach à prendre en charge le groupe des petits, à la piscine. Ça m'a vraiment plu. Donc pourquoi pas devenir prof de natation, je pense que je pourrais avoir le diplôme assez facilement.

Rin acquiesça, un sourire en coin :

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Puis il se perdit dans ses pensées. Makoto l'observa un moment, comme s'il savait qu'il allait dire autre chose. Passer son temps avec Haru avait dû développer ses pouvoirs de télépathe.

- En même temps, reprit Rin au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, tu passes ton temps à t'occuper des autres. Tu veux vraiment que ça devienne en plus ton métier ?

- Je suis doué pour ça, dit simplement Makoto, un peu étonné par la réaction de son ami.

- Tu es doué pour plein d'autres choses ! Et puis d'abord, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou pas, tu es doué pour la natation !

Makoto se redressa en plein milieu d'un étirement et posa un regard doux mais décidé sur le garçon :

- Rin, je ne veux pas continuer la compétition.

Ce dernier se figea, les mâchoires crispées. Il l'avait dit. Il avait dit ce que Rin ne voulait pas du tout entendre, encore moins qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Makoto ne lui apprenait rien, à vrai dire, mais le fait de se l'entendre dire clairement lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Makoto vit les yeux de son ami se voiler et son visage se fermer complètement, caché derrière quelques épaisses mèches de cheveux rouges. Il posa une main sur le bras nu de Rin et lui assura doucement :

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous ne resterons pas amis.

Rin frissonna au contact de la main chaude et étonnamment légère de Makoto sur sa peau. Un faible sourire réapparut sur son visage avant de s'élargir franchement. Il donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami en s'écriant tout à coup :

- J'espère bien !

Makoto sourit. Il avait l'impression de revoir le Rin du collège. Sur certains points, il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

- Eh, on va prendre un café pour récupérer ? Proposa Rin.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, ça nous évitera de passer par le centre-ville. Et puis je prendrais bien une douche. Ran et Ren seront contents de te voir.

- Ah ! Bonne idée !

oOo

Alors qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs chaussures dans l'entrée, Rin et Makoto entendirent des bruits de cavalcade venant du premier étage. Le petit frère et la petite sœur de Makoto déboulèrent des escaliers et sautèrent au cou du jeune homme, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des jours. Makoto les repoussa doucement et se décala pour leur permettre de voir Rin :

- Regardez qui est venu, dit-il avec douceur.

Ren afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme :

- Rin ! S'écria-t-il.

- Hey !

Il lui frotta affectueusement le sommet du crâne. Depuis qu'il était rentré d'Australie, Rin avait pu voir plusieurs fois les deux enfants, et Ren semblait l'apprécier. Ran quant à elle s'était cachée derrière son grand frère, rouge comme un pivoine.

- Ri-in, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant timidement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il passa délicatement une mèche de cheveu de la petite fille derrière son oreille et s'adressa à elle avec un franc sourire :

- Salut Ran ! Ca fait longtemps, dis donc !

Celle-ci rougit encore plus et balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se réfugier une nouvelle fois derrière Makoto. Elle avait un faible pour Rin, et cela amusait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il se remit debout et lança à son ami :

- Tu peux aller te doucher, je m'occupe d'eux.

Il se tourna vers les deux enfants avant de continuer :

- Vous venez ?

Ren acquiesça vigoureusement et attrapa Rin par le bras pour l'emmener dans les escaliers. Le jeune homme prit Ran dans ses bras et ils montèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Makoto. Ce dernier les regarda disparaître à l'étage, attendri. Puis il s'ébroua et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand Makoto entra dans sa chambre, emmitouflé dans un épais peignoir et les cheveux encore mouillés, il vit Rin assis sur son lit, une manette de console dans les mains. Il affichait un air très concentré, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres légèrement pincées. Ran semblait avoir surmonté sa timidité et était lovée sur ses genoux, tandis que Ren regardait l'écran par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, et lui criait régulièrement ses conseils. Concentrés sur le jeu, il ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite son arrivée.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda Makoto en s'asseyant à côté de Rin.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois et Ren lui lança un regard courroucé :

- Chuuut ! Rin est en train de faire le dernier niveau, tu vas le déconcentrer !

- T'inquiète pas Ren, j'y suis presque !

- Attention !

- C'est bon, j'l'ai évité de justesse !

Makoto attendit patiemment que Rin finisse son niveau. Lorsque la cinématique de fin se lança, Ren explosa de joie et Ran le félicita d'une petite voix.

- T'es trop fort Rin ! S'écria le petit garçon.

- Haha, je sais !

Il souleva délicatement Ran et la reposa sur les genoux de Makoto.

- Dis, ça t'ennuie si je prends aussi une douche ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Makoto. Vas-y, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain.

Rin se leva et fit un signe de la main aux enfants :

- A tout à l'heure !

oOo

En faisant couler l'eau, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il était content de revoir Ran et Ren, mais au départ il avait proposé à Makoto de prendre un café pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, pas pour jouer aux jeux vidéo avec son frère et sa soeur. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avoir une conversation de plus de cinq minutes avec son ami, quelque chose venait les interrompre. Rin se demandait même si Makoto ne le faisait pas exprès. Il avait toujours eu tendance à éviter la confrontation, à esquiver une dispute avec un sourire, à s'éclipser quand les choses devenaient trop sérieuses. Il le sentait s'éloigner de lui. Il voyait bien que Makoto continuait à le considérer comme un ami proche, mais dans les faits ils ne se fréquentaient presque plus.

Rin repoussa ces pensées maussades et passa une serviette autour de sa taille. Il avait oublié de demander des vêtements à Makoto. Il prit une deuxième serviette qu'il mit autour du cou et sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux. En entrant dans la chambre de Makoto, il remarqua que Ren et Ran étaient partis. Le jeune homme tenait la manette de la console entre ses mains, mais l'écran était noir et son regard était perdu dans le vague. Il s'était habillé et portait un pull léger, noir, et un pantalon près du corps.

- Makoto, tu peux me passer des vêtements s'il-te-plaît ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux puis leva la tête vers lui. Il le regarda un moment en silence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Rin rosit légèrement et détourna le regard, gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé alors qu'il était à moitié nu. C'était absurde, Makoto le voyait souvent en maillot à la piscine. Mais le contexte était différent.

- Ah oui, fit enfin son ami. Je t'ai déjà sorti ce qu'il faut. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grand.

- Ça va aller.

Rin attrapa la petite pile de vêtement que Makoto lui avait désignée, et retourna s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il enfila le pantalon, un bas de jogging gris foncé un peu trop grand, mais il put serrer le cordon assez pour qu'il ne flotte pas sur ses hanches. Le T-shirt vert pâle était lui aussi un peu grand, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le dos large et musclé de Makoto. Rin n'avait pas de quoi complexer, il était assez grand et sa musculature était déjà relativement impressionnante, mais à côté de Makoto il se sentait toujours tout petit. Il lâcha un petit soupir et revint dans la chambre de son ami.

- Où sont Ren et Ran ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de Makoto.

- Ils jouent dans leur chambre.

Makoto ajusta le col du T-shirt sur les épaules de Rin :

- Ah, il est un peu trop grand, désolé, commenta-t-il doucement.

Rin se dégagea en rougissant :

- Laisse ! C'est pas grave.

Makoto avait un don pour faire des choses embarrassantes. Il avait du développer cette manie à force de materner Haru. Rin tira un peu sur le T-shirt pour se donner contenance, tandis que Makoto posait la manette sur le sol. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte en silence pendant un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Makoto semblait parfaitement détendu mais Rin était au contraire raide comme un piquet. Le silence lui portait sur les nerfs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda son ami en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

- Eeh, non, ça va ! S'empressa de répondre Rin, mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou boire ? Tu voulais du café tout à l'heure.

- Ah ! Oui, je veux bien !

- Ne bouge pas.

Makoto sortit de la chambre sans refermer la porte derrière lui. Rin expira longuement après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait presque oublié de respirer pendant leur bref échange. Depuis quand était-ce devenu comme ça entre eux ? Makoto était la personne la plus facile à vivre que Rin connaisse, pourquoi était-il aussi troublé ?

- Bah, murmura Rin pour lui-même en haussant les épaules.

Il s'étira et s'allongea sur le lit de son ami en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Il était plus confortable que ceux de l'internat. Le jeune homme prit son téléphone dans ses affaires et vérifia l'heure. Il était bientôt 10 heures et demie du matin. Son estomac gargouilla. Il répondit rapidement à un message de sa soeur puis reposa son téléphone, reportant son attention sur le plafond. Dans la chambre voisine, il pouvait entendre Ren et Ran chahuter. Il sourit en repensant aux jeux idiots auxquels Kou l'avait forcé à jouer quand ils étaient petits.

Makoto revint avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et de deux tasses de café. Rin se redressa et se saisit de celle que lui tendait Makoto. Ce dernier posa le plateau, prit la sienne et se rassit près de Rin.

- Merci, il est bon, dit Rin en goûtant son café.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Makoto en souriant.

Après un bref silence, ce dernier demanda d'un ton faussement détaché :

- Rin, tu penses aller dans quelle université l'année prochaine ?

Surpris par cette soudaine question, Rin fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne sais pas, j'attends d'avoir mes résultats aux nationales pour me décider. En tout cas il y a de fortes chances que je parte.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Les traits de Makoto prirent un air mélancolique lorsqu'il murmura ces mots. Il reprit :

- Tu donneras des nouvelles cette fois, hein ?

Rin se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Makoto se tourna vers lui et le regarda attentivement :

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Huh ? P-pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup ? Bredouilla Rin.

- Tu vas réaliser ton rêve.

Rin se détendit et afficha un sourire serein. Tout n'était pas encore gagné, mais il était en effet sur la bonne voie. Les mots de son ami lui réchauffaient le cœur.

- Tu prendras soin de Haru ?

Le garçon lança à Makoto un regard perplexe.

- Comment ça ? On ne sera peut-être même pas dans la même équipe. En admettant qu'il fasse la même chose que moi l'année prochaine, ce qui n'est pas dit.

- Je pense qu'il le fera. Mais ça m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Depuis le temps que l'on se voit quasiment tous les jours, j'ai peur qu'il oublie de se lever le matin, de manger, de sortir avec autre chose qu'un maillot de bain sur le dos, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu feras attention à lui.

Rin pencha la tête sur le côté et contempla le visage de Makoto. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, le jeune homme articula quelques mots :

- Je... Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Makoto. Rin paniqua. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer, lui qui d'ordinaire était si stoïque. Il leva une main comme pour le toucher puis se ravisa. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Ma-Makoto...

Ce dernier essuya rapidement ses yeux avec sa manche et se força à sourire.

- Je me sens un peu à la traîne, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Rin posa sa tasse presque vide sur le plateau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Makoto souffrait autant de voir leurs chemins se séparer. C'était bien sûr quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, lui, mais Makoto semblait toujours si fort, si imperméable à l'angoisse. Rin sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

- Makoto, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus assuré.

Il lui enleva doucement sa tasse des mains et le prit dans ses bras. Il serra fort son grand corps chaud contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et respirant l'odeur de son shampooing. Le garçon n'opposa aucune résistance, et Rin sentit ses longs bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et venir se refermer dans son dos. Il frissonna. Comme cette position était un peu inconfortable, il poussa doucement Makoto en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, Rin penché au-dessus du lui. Il pressa son corps contre celui de son ami et plongea son visage dans son cou. Comme ça Makoto ne verrait pas qu'il rougissait violemment. Puis il souffla au creux de son oreille :

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Je te promets que je veillerai sur lui.

Les bras de Makoto l'enlacèrent et le forcèrent à s'appuyer complètement sur lui. Il murmura son nom.

- Rin...

Ce dernier se redressa un peu pour pouvoir regarder son ami dans les yeux. Makoto semblait beaucoup plus calme que lui, ses joues étaient à peine roses et ses yeux le couvaient d'un regard très doux. Il retira une main du dos de Rin pour caresser sa joue. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent mais il ne chercha pas à fuir le contact. Rougissant encore plus à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il prit la main de Makoto dans la sienne, la plaça au-dessus de sa tête et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Regrettant immédiatement son geste, il chercha à se redresser vivement mais l'autre main de son ami l'empêcha de s'enfuir en l'attirant contre lui. Makoto le fit rouler sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Son regard avait changé, il brillait d'une étrange lueur, à mi-chemin entre la perplexité et le désir. Rin gigota un peu, mal à l'aise. Le poids de son ami le clouait fermement contre le lit. Il chercha à fuir son regard, mais Makoto prit son menton dans sa main et joignit leur lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le baiser était moins chaste, et Rin sentit rapidement la langue de Makoto l'inciter à l'approfondir encore plus. Il céda en étouffant un gémissement inconvenant, et sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre le long de son corps tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Ses pensées se laissaient engloutir dans la sensation d'engourdissement qui s'empara de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Makoto rompit leur étreinte qu'il se rendit compte de l'énormité de la situation. Son ami restait immobile, penché au-dessus de lui, le souffle court. Rin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment impressionnant comme ça, et... beau. Cette idée le choqua lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Parvint-il à articuler d'un ton boudeur en fuyant son regard brûlant.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est Haru qui devrait être à ma place.

Son ton était amer. Après tout, Makoto était beaucoup plus proche de Haru que de lui. Il ne parlait que de lui, ne pensait qu'à lui, s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. S'il y avait bien une personne que Makoto devrait avoir envie d'embrasser, c'était Haru. Peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs, Rin s'était franchement posé la question après son retour d'Australie. Un frisson de dégoût et de jalousie le glaça. Il ne voulait pas y croire. La réponse de Makoto le laissa pantois :

- Parle pour toi...

- Qu... Hein ?

- Je ne fais pas le poids face à toi, c'est évident. Il suffit de voir la façon dont il te regarde. Tu es le seul qui puisse allumer cette flamme dans ses yeux, le seul qui puisse le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le seul qui puisse l'atteindre vraiment.

La conversation prenait un tour complètement absurde. Rin ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou en colère.

- Et alors ? C'est avec toi qu'il est en permanence. Tu n'as même pas besoin de lui parler pour le comprendre...

- Justement...

- Quoi justement ?

Rin se sentait de plus en plus basculer du côté de la colère. Ses poings tremblaient contre le matelas de Makoto. Il reprit en criant presque :

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu m'embrasses et tu me fais une crise de jalousie par rapport à Haru ?

Makoto baissa la tête et un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage. Cette expression ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que c'en devenait presque effrayant. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rin lança son poing dans sa mâchoire. Makoto recula, une main sur la joue. Son regard devint soudain très triste.

- Pardon, souffla-t-il.

Rin serra les dents. Il n'allait pas se contenter de ça.

- Pousse-toi ! Gronda-t-il.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non.

Makoto était assis sur lui et refusait de le laisser partir. Il se contentait de le fixer, complètement désemparé. De plus en plus furieux, contre Makoto autant que contre lui-même, Rin avait agrippé son pull et essayait vainement de le repousser.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, remarqua Makoto d'une voix blanche.

- Qui a commencé quoi ?

- A m'embrasser.

Rin se mordit la lèvre et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Sa main lâcha le pull de son ami et glissa lentement le long de son buste, puis de ses hanches, jusqu'à retomber mollement sur le matelas. Makoto marquait un point. Toutefois, il aurait tout aussi bien pu le repousser. Au lieu de cela, il s'était laissé faire.

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé, que je sache...

- C'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu préfères Haru... Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne « préfère » pas Haru, rétorqua Makoto, les sourcils froncés. D'abord c'est toi, une fois encore, qui a commencé à parler de lui, pas moi. Pour ton information, je tiens autant à toi qu'à lui.

Rin accusa le coup. Même si cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une déclaration, quelque chose continuait à le chiffonner.

- Alors tu as aussi envie de... de l'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il, si bas que Makoto faillit ne pas entendre.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Puis il répondit :

- Non. Enfin, je n'y ai jamais pensé, il est comme un frère pour moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé à t'embrasser non plus. Et toi ?

Rin se tendit. C'était étrange de parler de Haru comme ça. De penser à lui comme ça. L'espace d'une seconde il imagina Haru assis sur lui, à la place de Makoto. Il déglutit difficilement et sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

- Je m'en doutais, murmura Makoto qui avait remarqué sa réaction.

- Non !

Pour l'empêcher d'argumenter plus longtemps, Makoto se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de lui, resta suspendu une fraction de secondes à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Rin, les caressant de son souffle chaud, puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Il se maintenait au-dessus du jeune homme grâce à une main posée près de son oreille, et de l'autre il tenait son visage. Il se recula quelques secondes pour murmurer contre ses lèvres :

- Laissons Haru en dehors de ça, pour l'instant, tu veux bien ?

- Hgn...

Rin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Makoto avait déjà reprit leur baiser. Pour l'instant ? Il chassa toute interprétation malvenue de ces deux mots. Très vite, il ne fut plus capable d'interpréter quoi que ce soit à travers la brume qui brouillait ses pensées. Makoto embrassait bien. C'était assez surprenant, Rin l'aurait imaginé plus maladroit, plus gauche et hésitant. En réalité il était fidèle à lui-même : doux, appliqué, tendre. Alors que le garçon commençait à y prendre goût, Makoto se redressa. Rin retint au dernier moment une exclamation mécontente. Pour sauver ce qui lui restait de dignité. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami, il fit face à des yeux verts pleins d'appréhension, d'hésitation et de questions. Ce garçon... Rin sentait son cœur fondre si littéralement qu'il s'en inquiéta. Il sourit, caressa les cheveux de Makoto et du même geste attira sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Makoto.

Sa voix avait un peu déraillé. Il toussota et reprit, mais sa voix restait marquée par l'émotion :

- Tu es une personne extraordinaire. Tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi. Tu es toujours tellement... bienveillant et attentionné. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien. Je me sens... aimé. Je sais que tu seras toujours là. Il suffit de te regarder dans les yeux pour ne plus avoir aucun doute. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, et pourquoi je le ferai encore, c'est parce que j'ai vu cet abîme dans tes yeux quand tu m'a demandé de faire attention à Haru. Tu sais bien que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire promettre quoi que ce soit. Moi je crois que tu as peur d'admettre que c'est toi qui ne veux pas être abandonné. Tu ne veux surtout pas le montrer, tu te dis que tu ne peux pas nous retenir et que nous serons plus heureux en partant. J'ai tort ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas vraiment, il se contenta de bouger un peu contre lui.

- Makoto, mets-toi bien dans le crâne que je t'aime, que je serai toujours là pour toi, et que tu n'as pas besoin de faire comme si tout allait bien. Parmi tous les gens que je connais, tu es la personne qui mérite le plus d'être aimée. Et comme je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots pour te décrire le poids de ce sentiment qui paralyse toute ma poitrine quand je te vois souffrir, je t'ai embrassé. Parce qu'il est important que tu le saches. Pendant trop longtemps on a pris ton affection pour une chose acquise. Que ce soit Haru, moi ou les autres. Il est temps que quelqu'un te rende au moins ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tout ce que tu nous donnes.

Rin se tut. Il venait de dire des choses très embarrassantes, mais si cela pouvait chasser toute l'insécurité des grands yeux doux de Makoto, alors cela valait le coup. Pour une raison obscure, il avait envie de pleurer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était sûr que Makoto pouvait le sentir de là où il était, et même presque l'entendre. Il avoulait l'embrasser encore plus fort que la fois précédente, beaucoup plus fort, mais il attendit patiemment.

Makoto posa une main légèrement tremblante sur la partie gauche de la poitrine de Rin, là où cognait son cœur. Il trouvait cela étrange que des choses immatérielles comme les sentiments puissent déclencher des réactions physiques si fortes. C'était étrangement émouvant. Rin était vraiment adorable. Il ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer encore plus fort sur les battement sourds contre ses doigts.

Voyant que Makoto ne bougeait plus, Rin ajouta doucement :

- Au fait, dès que je saurai dans quelle ville j'irai l'année prochaine, je te le dirai. Comme ça tu viendras avec moi. Si tu veux faire coach, tu peux étudier à peu près n'importe où. Avec tes notes en plus, cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Je ne te laisserai pas ici. Et puis Haru viendra aussi de toute façon, alors plus rien ne te retiendra à Iwatobi.

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Makoto. Il ne savait pas si Rin était aussi sûr de lui qu'il en avait l'air, mais c'était rassurant. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Rin poussait Haru vers l'avant. Maintenant Makoto sentait qu'un peu de cette énergie lui était accordée à lui aussi, et elle commençait à balayer tous ses doutes. La main de Rin se posa sur la sienne.

- Je t'aime, Makoto.

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Rin était un grand romantique, au fond. En cela il différait de Haru dont les marques d'affection était si indirectes qu'il fallait déployer d'immenses forces d'interprétation pour les saisir. Elles n'en étaient pas moins précieuses pour Makoto, mais c'était tellement agréable de simplement laisser Rin venir vers lui, de le laisser caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse, de le laisser le faire rouler sur le côté, de le laisse l'embrasser, passer une main sous ses vêtements, sentir ses doigts chauds courir sur son ventre... Avant que son cœur n'explose, Makoto murmura contre les lèvres du jeune homme :

- Merci.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rin sourire contre sa bouche.

Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un tambouriner contre la porte :

- Mako ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim ! Cria Ren à travers la porte fermée.

Les deux garçons se figèrent, l'un contre l'autre, et échangèrent un regard plein de promesses. Alors que Rin se levait du lit et passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, Makoto alla ouvrir la porte :

- J'arrive, dit-il à Ren avec son sourire habituel.

Il raccompagna Rin à l'entrée. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur les vêtements de Makoto qu'il portait et lui dit d'un ton un peu gauche :

- Je te ramènerai tes vêtements.

- Oui.

- Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Tant mieux.

Rin jeta un coup d'oeil dans la rue derrière lui. Il n'avait pas envie de repartir et de laisser Makoto. Il regarda dans l'entrée, par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, puis il attrapa Makoto par la manche et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il était un peu rouge lorsqu'il se recula et il bafouilla :

- A... à bientôt.

Makoto se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brillants, mais il lui répondit d'une voix calme :

- A bientôt, Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, alors c'était un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je trouve que les personnages de Free ! sont très difficiles à écrire, et makorin encore plus que rinharu ou makoharu. Pourtant je voulais le faire parce que je trouve qu'ils sont merveilleux ensemble, ils sont tout fluffy, tout sexy. Je pense qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que cette chose fut difficile et longue à écrire, le résultat est un peu brouillon, et si vous avez des remarques pour que je m'améliore dans le makorin, je suis preneuse. Cela dit, je suis quand même assez satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, sinon je ne le publierais pas. J'aime l'idée d'un Rin qui devient plus Makoto que Makoto à un certain point. Il essaye de jouer aux durs, mais il y a encore plus de guimauve et d'arcs-en-ciel dans son cœur que dans celui de Makoto. Maintenant que j'ai réussi à leur faire s'avouer leurs sentiments, j'pense que je vais en écrire plus sur eux, sur leur relation après ça. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà pour une petite suite, en fait. J'pensais pas en faire, mais j'ai besoin de pousser un peu plus les bases de leur relation pour continuer. C'est plus un épilogue.**

* * *

><p>Il était dix-neuf heures quand Makoto rentra chez lui après l'entraînement. Comme souvent depuis quelques jours, Haru avait préféré rester à la piscine plus longtemps, le laissant marcher seul le long du chemin du retour. Sans Haru, il avait tendance à ruminer ses inquiétudes, à propos de toutes sortes de choses, et lorsqu'il déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre, il était maussade. Il avait à peine adressé un sourire à sa famille, et il s'en voulait un peu pour ça. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Sa mère cherchait à le soutenir par tous les moyens, mais devant son mutisme elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il lui assurait inlassablement que tout allait bien, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ren et Ran devaient bien sentir qu'il était moins disponible pour eux, parfois il n'était simplement pas d'humeur.<p>

D'abord il s'inquiétait pour Haru, évidemment. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était ce qui s'était passé avec Rin. Sur ce lit même où il était assis. Rin lui avait dit des choses qui l'avaient profondément touché. Ce n'était pas complètement surprenant de sa part, Rin savait être très gentil et très attentionné, Makoto n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais il avait été plus loin que ça. Et ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on faisait entre amis. Et pourtant Rin était avant tout son ami. Un ami qu'il avait vu s'éloigner plusieurs fois, d'abord en Australie, puis à Samezuka. Mais malgré cela, leur lien n'avait jamais été entamé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble tout était facile, ils allaient au cinéma de temps en temps, buvaient des café après les cours, jouaient aux jeux vidéo chez l'un ou chez l'autre, se donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles par textos. Depuis que Rin avait retrouvé ses rêves, il était épanoui et son entrain était communicatif. Makoto aimait particulièrement l'entendre rire. Parfois ils sortaient avec les autres, Haru, Nagisa et Rei. Sousuke aussi. Mais dans ces moments-là, Rin n'était plus complètement à lui. Makoto s'effaçait et, bon prince, laissait les autres profiter du jeune homme, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être un peu contrarié. Quand Haru était là, la presque totalité de l'attention de Rin se concentrait sur lui. Il cherchait à le taquiner, à le provoquer, à le toucher en permanence. Avec Sousuke, ils avaient leurs propres jeux d'enfance, ajoutés à leur complicité de camarades de chambre. Même Nagisa ne lâchait pas Rin un instant lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe. Seul Rei restait un peu en retrait, toujours impressionné par le charisme de ce garçon qui avait longtemps fait partie de la vie de ses amis. C'était pour cela que Makoto préférait Rin lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Lorsqu'il était avec Makoto, Rin était un peu différent. Il était plus calme, son regard était plus doux, sa voix était plus posée, ses gestes étaient plus détendus. Makoto aimait beaucoup ce Rin là, aussi. Il pouvait à peine détacher ses yeux de lui. Il dégageait quelque chose de fascinant, et Makoto se sentait privilégié de compter parmi ses amis les plus proches. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé pensé que Rin voudrait un jour l'embrasser. Il s'était parfois surpris à admirer les lignes de ses muscles lorsqu'il nageait, mais il devait être loin d'être le seul. Rin s'était sculpté un corps parfait. Et en y repensant, Makoto appréciait énormément le contact de Rin. Lorsqu'il passait une main dans son dos pour le saluer, lorsqu'il ponctuait ses plaisanterie d'un petit coup de poing sur son épaule, ou plus rarement lorsqu'ils se prenaient dans les bras comme après le relais de l'année précédente. Rin était très tactile, il avait dû attraper ça en Australie, et Makoto n'aurait voulu qu'il perde cette habitude pour rien au monde. Il en était arrivé à espérer qu'ils se touchent. Alors oui, peut-être que Makoto était amoureux de Rin.

Il poussa un léger soupir. Allongé de côté sur son lit, il contemplait le mur de sa chambre d'un air perplexe. De toute façon, après le désir sourd qu'il avait senti monter en lui quand Rin l'avait embrassé, il ne pouvait plus douter de ses sentiments à son égard. Rin était son ami, mais plus seulement.  
>Fort de cette découverte, il prit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message. Mais au moment de l'écrire, le courage lui manqua. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre, après leur footing, et il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Il se disait que Rin n'avait sans doute pas envie de le voir, sinon il l'aurait déjà appelé. Peut-être regrettait-il leur soudain rapprochement.<p>

Alors qu'il étendait la main pour reposer son téléphone, la poitrine serrée, il reçut un SMS. C'était Rin. Son cœur s'emballa.

« Yo. Il faut qu'on se voie. T'as fini l'entraînement ? »

C'était bref, ambigu. Makoto répondit : « Oui. » Il voulut écrire autre chose, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il finit par n'envoyer que ça.

La réponse de Rin ne se fit pas attendre : « Cool. Si t'as pas encore mangé, on peut aller se faire des ramens au restau vers chez toi. »

Makoto était troublé. Rin lui écrivait comme si de rien n'était.

« D'accord », répondit-il.

« Dans 20 min, ça te va ? »

« Oui. »

« Cool. Pas très loquace, mais efficace, ça me plaît. A tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en encaissant la remarque. Troublé, il prit son sac et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine sa mère commençait à préparer le repas.

- Maman, je vais manger avec Rin, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui en s'essuyant les mains :

- Ah, non pas du tout, vas-y ! Mais ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as cours demain.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant d'un sourire qui ressemblait en tous points à celui de Makoto. Dis bonjour à Rin de ma part.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure !

- Amuse-toi bien !

Il ferma la porte de la maison derrière lui et partit à pied. Le restaurant était à dix minutes de marche de chez lui. C'était un petit boui-boui qui ne payait pas de mine, mais le cuisinier n'était pas mauvais et il avait l'avantage de ne pas être très loin de Samezuka non plus, en train. Makoto attendit Rin moins longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main, un sourire détendu accroché aux lèvres.

- Oi ! Ca va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ouais.

- Tu as fait vite, remarqua Makoto.

Rin eut un sourire gêné :

- Ah oui. J'ai eu un train rapidement. Et puis je sais que tu manges plus tard que ça, alors j'étais déjà parti quand je t'ai envoyé le message. On va s'installer ?

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du restaurant. Ils s'assirent à l'une des rares tables qui s'ajoutaient aux places du bar. Après qu'ils eurent commandé, Makoto sentit le regard de Rin peser sur lui tandis que lui-même fixait ses baguettes avec attention.

- Makoto, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le garçon d'une voix inquiète.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Rin sourit tendrement.

- Parce que tu as l'air bizarre. Et tu regardes ailleurs.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Makoto pour en retirer les baguettes avec lesquelles il jouait nerveusement et les posa sur la table. Puis il garda sa main dans la sienne. Makoto fixa leurs deux mains d'un air un peu ahuri.

- J'ai attendu que tu m'appelles, idiot, déclara Rin.

- Ah... ehm... moi aussi...

- C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre, oui.

Il lâcha doucement sa main pour fouiller dans son sac :

- Au fait, je t'ai ramené tes vêtements !

Il tendit à Makoto une pile de vêtement bien pliés qui sentaient bon la lessive. Le jeune homme la rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Rin et lui étaient tous les deux très attachés au rangement et à l'ordre, c'était un de leurs points communs.

Leurs ramens arrivèrent, et ils mangèrent en discutant de la semaine passée. De l'entraînement des deux équipes, de leurs familles, de leurs amis, des cours, de la fin de l'année qui approchait. Makoto expliqua à Rin qu'il hésitait encore (en fait, il attendait de savoir où iraient ses deux meilleurs amis) mais qu'il pensait demander une bonne université à Tokyo, puisqu'il avait de bonnes notes et de bons résultats au club de natation.

- Finalement tu ne restes pas dans le coin ?

- Je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt.

- Cool. Tu t'en doutes, mais il y a de grandes chances que j'aille à Tokyo aussi. Je suis content.

Makoto contempla quelques secondes le beau sourire de Rin, en réalisant peu à peu qu'ils n'allaient pas se dire adieu à la fin de l'année. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Et Haru ?

Makoto tressaillit. Le bref sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait envahi quelques secondes plutôt s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Haru, c'était bien le centre de la plupart de ses soucis. Il baissa les yeux et expliqua la situation à Rin. Haru n'arrivait plus à nager comme avant, il semblait triste et préoccupé en permanence, ne rentrait plus avec lui le soir.

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, dit Rin d'une voix sombre, mais je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que ça. Tu le connais, il ne répond jamais. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu dis...

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Rin. Il me fait peur, Nagisa et Rei sont du même avis.

Voir Makoto triste était insupportable pour la plupart des gens, mais surtout pour Rin. Il posa avec grand bruit son bol de ramens vide sur la table et s'écria :

- On va trouver une solution ! Je vais y réfléchir, ne t'en fais pas. On va le sortir de là.

Makoto lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure qui avançait beaucoup trop vite.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille, dit-il, j'ai promis à ma mère que je ne rentrerai pas trop tard.

- Okay !

Ils prirent leurs affaires et payèrent leur repas. Une fois dehors, l'air de la nuit les rafraîchit agréablement. Makoto raccompagna Rin à la station de train qui n'était pas très loin. Ils marchaient en silence, si près l'un de l'autre que leurs bras se frôlaient. Makoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur étreinte de la semaine passée. Il avait été soulagé de voir que son amitié avec le garçon n'en avait pas souffert, qu'ils pouvaient continuer à se voir et à se parler comme avant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu plus. Il lançait de temps en temps des regards timides à Rin, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas les voir. Avec Haru, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Avec Rin c'était différent. Il allait devoir être plus explicite s'il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

A une centaine de mètres de la station, Makoto s'arrêta brusquement. Rin continua encore quelques pas puis se retourna, un sourcil levé. Il était beau sous la lumière des réverbères. Makoto combla la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il sentit les bras de Rin s'enrouler lentement autour de sa taille et renforça un peu leur étreinte.

- Makoto, soupira Rin à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire contre son épaule, puis il le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Rin ne sembla même pas surpris par son initiative, il se laissa complètement aller contre lui et lui rendit son baiser comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée. Toute la semaine. Makoto sentait parfois les dents pointues de son ami contre sa langue, c'était assez bizarre mais pas désagréable. Cela donnait un goût très particulier aux baisers de Rin. Les mains de ce dernier s'accrochèrent à son T-shirt en haut de son dos, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement étouffé. Makoto frissonna en entendant la voix de Rin de cette façon. Il passa une main sous son T-shirt, caressa son ventre chaud, sentit la chair de poule naître sous ses doigts. Il lui fallut se faire violence pour rompre leur baiser et leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Il continuait cependant à serrer Rin contre lui, et le regardait, haletant, en caressant tendrement sa joue. Rin était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Tu es adorable, murmura Makoto d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Rin fit la moue et tenta de le repousser sans aucune conviction :

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire en appuyant son front contre celui de Rin.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi entreprenant, chuchota Rin.

- Tu serais surpris, alors.

Les mains de Makoto repassèrent sous son T-shirt. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et derrière l'oreille, lui arrachant une sorte de ronronnement involontaire. Son odeur, sa chaleur, et la douceur de sa peau étaient envoûtantes, et Rin mit un certain temps avant de trouver la force nécessaire pour le repousser.

- Arrête, quelqu'un va nous voir...

- Viens chez moi...

- Makoto ! Il est tard, j'ai cours demain. Et avec toute ta famille à la maison ?

- Hm... Encore une minute.

Rin ne se fit pas prier. Il prit le visage de Makoto entre ses mains et joignit violemment leurs lèvres. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la lumière des réverbères, et s'arrêta lorsque son dos cogna contre un arbre. Rin pressa tout son corps contre le sien en grognant. Leurs langues se mêlaient sans aucune pudeur, ils avaient de plus en plus chaud. Rin avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser, toucher Makoto de cette manière le rendait dingue. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains du garçon s'accrocher à sa ceinture, il crut qu'il allait perdre le contrôle. Mais l'odeur des arbres et la brise nocturne lui clarifièrent l'esprit, et il attrapa les deux mains de son ami pour les éloigner de son pantalon.

- Makoto... Je vais y aller, murmura-t-il sans lâcher ses mains.

Appuyé contre l'arbre dans la pénombre, sa longue silhouette légèrement courbée, Makoto offrait un spectacle fascinant. Ses grands yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées brûlaient de désir, sa mâchoire était crispée, son souffle court. Les muscles de son cou saillaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas arracher les vêtements de Rin. Il se mordit les lèvres, serra ses mains dans les siennes et lâcha d'une voix sourde :

- Alors vas-y.

Rin hocha la tête, le contempla encore quelques secondes pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire, puis s'éloigna rapidement vers la station de train, en essayant de calmer le désir lancinant qui palpitait en-dessous de sa ceinture.

Makoto le regarda partir en souriant, puis il rentra chez lui d'un pas lent, en admirant les lumières qui perçaient la nuit. A présent il en était sûr, il était amoureux de Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans les faits, mais ils fallait qu'ils clarifient leurs sentiments. <strong>


End file.
